Wizards in the Games
by WonderfilledNight
Summary: The Mockingjay's rebellion fifty years ago ago failed. Katniss Everdeen was executed on television as proof. The Mockingjay wasn't the only one with bad luck in the rebellion. Thirty one years after, Harry Potter, in an attempt to accept his fate, was killed by Lord Voldemort. Now, nineteen years after the death of Harry, a new district has been added to Panem. District 9 3/4
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mockingjay's rebellion fifty years ago ago failed. Katniss Everdeen was executed on television as proof. The Mockingjay wasn't the only one with bad luck in the rebellion. Thirty one years after, Harry Potter, in an attempt to accept his fate, was killed by Lord Voldemort. Now, nineteen years after the death of Harry, a new district has been added to Panem. District 9 3/4. **_

* * *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat huddled around the television at Ron's home, even though where they lived was not a district or part of Panem, they were still made to watch the Hunger Games and all announcements about it. This time, President Snow was announcing the Twist. The Quarter Quell. Since the Ministry of Magic and the Government of Panem had merged, there had apparently had been some slight changes to the Twists.

"To remind you that no one may escape the punishment of , and those who try will be severly this year, a new District shall be added to the Hunger Games. District Nine and Three Quarters!"

_Nine and Three Quarters. . . that could only be. . . . No!_

"Ron. . . ," Hermoine whispered.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione comfortingly.

"That's. . us, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Hermione. ."

After the ill-fated Battle of Hogwarts, everything had gone downhill. With Harry. . . gone, and Voldemort taking over, all the remaining wizards were forced into Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas, probably the only reason the town had managed to survive after the destruction of Hogwarts. The ancient wizarding school was still left in ruins as a reminder of their failure.

The next day, a notice was posted in Hogsmeade.

_Hogsmeade and the surrounding inhabited areas have been added to the Districts of Panem as District 9 and 3/4. _

9 and 3/4. A punch in the gut for the remaining wizards. It was obviously a reference to Platform 9 and 3/4. Kings Cross Station.

"Rose. . . ," Hermione whispered, her head resting on Ron's shoulder, unable to tear her eyes away from the notice.

Ron turned her to face him. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He hugged his wife tightly to him, stroking her still-poofy hair comfortingly. "Everything is going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The first ever reaping of District Nine and Three Quarters. Rose couldn't believe this was happening. And not the good kind of disbelief. The oh my god no kind.

"As you all know, we will start with the girl." Mimi Chordsworth, the escort for the new district, stated. Her voice is so annoying, Rose couldn't help but add to herself. The way her voice goes up at the end of a sentance, like she's asking a question.

Mimi fished around in the near empty bowl for a moment, the swiftly pulled out a small peice of paper and unrolled it. The crown held their breath until she called out the name, and all but four sighed in relief as she finished.

"Rose Weasley!" a smile planted on her face.

"No!" Rose heard her mother scream from a ways behind her.

Mimi guestured for Rose to come up to the stage, and she did so, numbly. She couldn't feel her legs move. Or her lips move as she spoke to the woman. All she heard was buzzing as the boy was called.

He took to the stage, and it turned out to be Scorpius Malfoy, the son Draco, a newfound friend of her parents, and Rose's friend. Very good friend. How was she supposed to fight to the death with him in the arena?


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Broomsticks. That's where Rose was led after the reaping. There were so many people with so many memories of this place. Rose's parents especially. She heard them talking about how often they had sat in the corner of this place, and talked about things, unheard by anyone but eachother. They always mentioned a friend too. Something with an A or something. That's all Rose had ever caught. Mum would often begin crying, something she never did, whenever this H was mentioned.

The place had been shut down, of course. But it was opened up for today. And today only.

The door to the room opened, and in came Mum, Dad, and Hugo. Group hug.

After the big hug, Hugo, hugged Rose seperately.

Hugo didn't understand. "Will you be back soon?"

Biting her lip, Rose nodded.

She turned to her parent, "Mum, Dad, I have a question."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears, her eyes already red from crying. "Of course."

"Before I go, I want to know, who is the childhood friend you two talk about?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The one you two spent all your time with. With the name that starts with an A or something. The one Aunt Ginny has a picture of that you didn't want me to see, but she showed me anyway. With the black hair, and bright green eyes. The one with the scar on his forehead."

Knowing this would be the last time they spoke to their daughter, they decided to tell her.

Ron sat down by his daughter, his wife on the other side of her. "His name, was Harry Potter."

Rose listened raptly to the entire tale.

Ron continued, "I met him on the train to Hogwarts, and we were instantly friends. Us and your Mum, not so much. Until we fought a troll." Rose's face lit up as her spoke.

Around the time of the Battle of the Ministry, Hermione took over.

By the end of the tale, even Ron's eyes were glistening as he thought of his best mate. Both of them were in quite a state as the reached the story of the Battle of Hogwarts. "So, Harry went to the Forbidden Forest to confront He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Here, not even Rose's parents, who always used his true name, along with Aunt Ginny, Mister Malfoy, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Hogwarts band, in what Rose now knew was a tribute to Harry, dared speak the words Lord Voldemort out loud. "He stood up to him, and he was-," her Mum couldn't go on. But Rose knew what she was about to say. _Killed._


End file.
